Fear of the Dark Descent
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: Months after the defeat of Turbo and a Sugar Rush upgrade, everyone in the arcade is ready to celebrate Halloween. Ready for the Horror Movie Marathons and all the candy they can eat. Yet, something goes HORRIBLY awry when a masked game character with an axe goes on a killing spree; stopping at nothing. No one is safe, cause after all, Halloween isn't all about candy and costumes..
1. Chapter 1

**Fear of the Dark Descent**

_Well, here it is, my first Halloween based horror story. I hope you all like, favorite, follow and review. I've had some practice with Say You're Sorry and A Wrong Turn, so I really really hope this lives up to expectations. And a heeded warning: Like in the summary, when I say no one is safe, I mean NO ONE is safe. That means if I kill off one of your favorite characters do not flame or bitch about it because I __**WILL**__ ignore it. This is MY story and unless I need a really cool idea, no one will sway me from how it turns out. Anyways, onto the story. And, congratulations to SergeantTJCalhoun64 and Dark Demon122. I couldn't decide on a name, so I combined their ideas into 'Fear of the Dark Descent.' And one final thing, the story cover, is ME dressed as Michael Myers at the movie theater I work at ;)_

* * *

**(Date: October 30th. Late Halloween Eve. Location: Sugar Rush)**

Every game character in the cheery bright game of Sugar Rush was busy preparing everything for Halloween. Normally, this yearly ritual wouldn't cause a double-take, but this time around, this would be Sugar Rush's first Halloween with its first update. Only being updated several months prior, everyone was itching to celebrate the major holidays as adults. "Alright Gloyd!" The game's leader, Vanellope von Schweetz, called out to a boy wearing an orange pumpkin hat, "we need your floating Jack-O-Lanterns near the entrance now!" She instructed the Halloween themed racer. Gloyd smiled as he popped the trunk of his candy corn kart and brought out the Jack-O-Lanterns.

"Here ya go Vanellope!" Gloyd replied, "this is gonna be the best Halloween ever," he commented, "I can't wait for the costume contest!" He tacked on. Vanellope secretly smirked, for she had a little trick up her sleeve for her fellow characters. She took out her clipboard and checked off the floating Jack-O-Lanterns and quickly slipped off over to her boyfriend, Rancis Fluggerbutter.

"Hey Flugs, nice job on the graveyard around the castle," she said happily in his ear. Rancis yelped and whirled around, not knowing that anyone was the there, and clutched his chest.

"Geez Nelly!" He whined, "don't sneak up on me like that!" He told her. Vanellope giggled and hugged him, calming his nerves in an instant. Rancis rolled his eyes and stepped back to take a look at the graveyard he spent hours on.

"That graveyard is absolutely perfect Rancis, I mean that," Vanellope said with a quick peck to his cheek. Rancis gave a slight blush and smiled.

"I'm glad you do Nelly, I think it'll scare some people coming to try to steal our candy," he replied, "and by the way," he said seductively, "care to tell me what your big surprise for the game is?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. Vanellope chuckled and playfully pushed him off.

"Uh-uh Flugs, it's a surprise, you can wait until tonight," Vanellope instructed him. Rancis put on his Bassett Hound eyes to beg, but Vanellope didn't have any of it. "Sorry Rancis, but at any rate, I have to go see Stinkbrain," she said as she threw the clipboard and pen to Rancis.

"Damn, oh well, at least she's my girlfriend," Rancis muttered to himself as he straightened out one of the tombstones. Back with Gloyd, he had just finished putting the final floating Jack-O-Lantern near the entrance of the game. He then tested out the scream function, which worked fine. Pulling out some candles, Gloyd inserted them into the Jack-O-Lanterns and lit them.

"Perfect, let's see anyone top this," Gloyd commented as he played the evil laugh. Poor Candlehead who was entering the game, screamed and cowered below the floating orange orbs.

"Gloyd! Why do you have to be so mean?" Candlehead exclaimed and straightened out her outfit. Gloyd laughed and wiped a tear from his eye and then put a hand on Candlhead's shoulder.

"Candlehead, when it comes to 'Trick or treat,' I'm the trick guy, so I'm just having fun okay?" He instructed her and patted her back. Candlehead rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering about how much of a jerk Gloyd was. The Halloween prankster chuckled and put away his Halloween things before cooking up some more pranks.

* * *

**(With Vanellope)**

Vanellope had made her way from Sugar Rush to Game Central Station, contently humming the famous '_Halloween' _theme song from the classic 1978 slasher film. Against Ralph's wishes, Vanellope had a viewing of Halloween just two nights ago. She remembered how frightened Candlehead was, yet at the same time, it creeped her out how happy some of the others were while they were watching the movie. She shrugged it off, and kept walking briskly through Game Central Station. "Hey kiddo!" Vanellope heard someone call out as she arrived at the gate for Fix-It Felix Jr. She looked to her left and saw Ralph waving to her from Tapper's gate.

"Stinkbrain!" Vanellope replied as she glitched all the way out to the huge wrecker and embraced him in a hug. "I was just about to go see ya, I have something really cool to tell you!" She said excitedly as they released their hug. Ralph ruffled her hair and then put his hands on his hips.

"Really? If it's something cool," Ralph said, thinking hard of what it could be. He then snapped his fingers, finally deciding on an answer. "Are you finally breaking up with Rancis?" Ralph asked jokingly. He chuckled while Vanellope playfully glared and lightly punched his arm. The two loved joking around with each other. But Vanellope really didn't like how Ralph made fun of Rancis sometimes.

"Yeah right Ralphie, why don't you stop wrecking random crap then?" She replied with a smirk, "like him or not, Rancis and I are together, and one day, you'll accept him," she scolded Ralph as they started walking into Tapper's bar.

"Oh? And what day might that be young lady?" Ralph asked curiously. True, he really didn't like Rancis, but not of the reason everyone assumed. He didn't like the idea of _any_ boy dating Vanellope, whom everyone, even Vanellope, considered her to be his daughter. Ralph popped some pretzels in his mouth as Tapper began filling up some mugs of root beer for the two video game avatars.

"Our wedding day," Vanellope replied cheerfully. Ralph gasped and got some pretzel lodged in his trachea. Vanellope whacked his back hard, forcing the piece of food to fly out of Ralph's mouth, landing perfectly in the garbage. "Take it easy there Ralphie boy, I was just kidding around," Vanellope assured him. _'For now anyways,'_ she said to her mind. Ralph sipped on some root beer to get his throat clear to speak. He breathed a huge sigh of relief and gasped once air started circulating through his lungs.

"Don't scare me like that Vanellope," Ralph said as Vanellope chuckled, "so, what did you want to talk about?" Ralph asked curiously. Setting her glass down and letting out a tiny burp, Vanellope wiped her mouth with her sleeve and replied.

"Well, only between us, I'm not gonna do the costume contest in Sugar Rush this year," Vanellope said secretly, as if she were delivering a top secret message to James Bond. Ralph cocked an eyebrow at her, not completely sure of what to say.

"Why not Vanellope?" Ralph replied, "yours last year was fun, you were a great NASCAR driver," he joked whilst popping some more pretzels in his mouth. The President of Sugar Rush rolled her eyes set her empty mug down on the counter top.

"Yeah, but that's when we were kids; now we're older and I want to try something new," Vanellope explained to her best friend. Ralph smiled and ruffled her hair, earning him a giggle from sugary game avatar.

"I hope you find something else to entertain your friends with then," Ralph retorted and turned around in his seat to lean up on the counter top. He rested his arms behind him on the top of the counter to gaze upon the halloween decorations that adorned Tappers' game. Knowing Vanellope, Ralph would bet his life that she had something up her sleeve, but then again, he _knew_ Vanellope, so it must be crazy.

"Don't sweat it Ralphie," Vanellope assured him, "I got it all under control, we're having a pranking contest," she said excitedly. Ralph's expression fell to that of a dull one.

"Really? You're older now and you think a pranking contest is 'mature' enough for you guys?" Ralph questioned. He should've figured that, but than again, the Sugar Rush characters have always been immature, so naturally they think the most childish things could be fun. "Well, when are you gonna let them know?" Ralph asked again.

"When I get back from here," Vanellope replied. She then checked the clock on the wall and deposited a few gold coins on the bar top and exited Tapper's after giving Ralph a farewell hug. Ralph smiled and shook his head as he sipped on another mug of root beer.

"Crazy kid," he muttered. He sighed, tired from his day. His gaze wondered over to a TV screen, which was playing _Halloween_.

* * *

**(Back in Sugar Rush)**

The Sugar Rush avatars were hanging out inside Vanellope's castle, exhausted from decorating for Halloween all day. All of them hung out in Vanellope's room since she was okay with it. Most of the girls sat in a corner, gossiping their brains out while Taffyta and Gloyd cuddled with each other and watched Vanellope's TV. Jubileena was laying in Swizzle's lap as the two sat on the floor next to the bed with the latter playing '_Hysteria'_ on his guitar. "I love Halloween," Gloyd commented as he continued to watch the television, "the holiday ain't bad either," he joked. Taffyta giggled and pulled Gloyd's arm around her more. Rancis rolled his eyes, only jealous of the fact that his girlfriend was not present at the time.

"So, who is gonna win the costume contest this year?" Jubileena asked. Swizzle stopped playing his guitar and set it aside.

"I don't know babe, but knowing how well Taffyta scares people she might get the 'threepeat,'" Swizzle joked. The strawberry lollipop racer smirked, loving the fact that she was the best at coming up with creative costumes. At that point, Vanellope materialized into her bedroom, earning a few shrieks from game avatars that were unprepared for the sudden appearance of their leader. Gloyd paused the movie to let Vanellope speak.

"Hey guys, did ya miss me?" She joked as she wiped a tear from her eye. Rancis sat up and hugged his girlfriend, "well it's obvious _you_ did," Vanellope remarked. Rancis chuckled a bit and Swizzle smirked while rolling his eyes. Vanellope looked back to the rest of the game avatars and clapped her hands together, "come on downstairs guys!" she declared, "I have a very important meeting to get done with you," she concluded and opened the door for everyone. The sugary adults looked weirdly at each other and shrugged as they left Vanellope's room.

"Nelly, what's this all about?" Rancis asked curiously as he escorted her downstairs.

"It's a surprise Flugs, can't tell you yet," Vanellope teased. Rancis was always an impatient one, especially when it came to surprises, and Vanellope loved that about him. Rancis put on his best basset hound eyes, but Vanellope pushed him away with a giggle.

* * *

**(Downstairs in the dining room)**

Several candy servants served a scrumptious dinner of Pepsi Max, ice cream sandwiches, licorice sticks and candy corn. "Okay Vanellope," Gloyd said after he wolfed down his food, "what's this big meeting about, because if it's about Halloween, you gotta let at least _me _know," he joked. Everyone chuckled at his joke, yet at the same time, looked back to Vanellope. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and stood up.

"Fine Mr. Impatient Pants," she commented, half jokingly, half seriously, "since this is our very first Halloween with our adult upgrade, I've decided to not do the annual costume contest," she declared. After she said that, her ears were met with utensils clanging to the floor, cups breaking on the floor, and Taffyta choking on a licorice stick. Gloyd gave her the Heimlich Maneuver.

"WHAT?!" Taffyta shouted after dislodging the obstruction in her esophagus, "why in Tobikomi's name would you get rid of the costume contest?" She demanded with venom and fire in her eyes.

"I thought you might say that Taffyta," Vanellope nonchalantly remarked, "however, I, the greatest President ever, have come up with an even better Halloween activity," she bragged. Gloyd, being ever so obsessed with the holiday, clenched his seat with his hands to the point that it cracked.

"Tell us please! I have to know!" Gloyd begged, earning a few laughs from the other racers. Vanellope purposefully kept Gloyd waiting, waiting to see if he would have a panic attack.

"Alright alright, just get ahold of yourself," she finally told Gloyd, "we're going to do a pranking contest, starting tomorrow," she explained. Everyone looked around at each other with excitement in their eyes.

"This is great Vanellope!" Sticky commented. The leader smiled, knowing that a pranking contest would be well received against the costume contest. However, Vanellope wasn't ready for the outburst by Gloyd.

"FUCK YEAH!" He yelled, "just give me the trophy right now guys, you can't beat me," he bragged while winking at his girlfriend. Vanellope smiled uncomfortably, rousing suspicion in Gloyd. "What's wrong Vanellope?" He asked worriedly. He could tell Vanellope had _something_ to tell him, and it only scared him that it looked like bad news.

"Well Gloyd, I was thinking that you," she started, but stopped halfway, struggling to find the right words, "since you're programmed to be a prankster, I think it would be unfair to let you participate since you'd just automatically win," she said sheepishly and looked away from her friend. Gloyd's right eye began twitching, and he started sputtering out sentence fragments.

"Wha, bu, why?!" He demanded, "that's like telling Jeff Gordon he can't race at Martinsville because he's better than everyone there!" He said angrily, "come on guys," he looked around to the rest of the game's populous of playable characters, "you have to let me compete," he begged them. The others looked around at each other before Taffyta commented on the situation.

"Sorry Pumpkin," she soothed her boyfriend, "but Vanellope has a point, you'd have a real unfair advantage, but you still are the best prankster ever," she added on, hoping that he would not be mad, but she was dead wrong.

"Gloyd, you can still be a judge at least," Rancis came up with. Everyone else agreed to this, except for Gloyd.

"A _judge!?"_ He screamed, inciting fear amongst his fellow racers, "_FUCK THAT!"_ He yelled at them. Gloyd then turned his gaze upon Taffyta, "I can't believe you'd betray me like this Taffy," he said both angrily and sadly as tears formed in his eyes. He then wiped the tears from his eyes and stomped away, slamming the door in the process. Everyone felt a little bad for Gloyd, but they shrugged it off.

"Well, I had a feeling he'd be upset," Vanellope said solemnly, "but maybe we can name the award after him," she suggested, "what do you think Taffyta?" she tagged on. Taffyta ignored Vanellope, feeling horrible about Gloyd.

"Sorry guys, I have something more important to take care of," she exclaimed as she abruptly ran out of the castle. Taffyta thanked Tobikomi when she got outside and found Gloyd just getting into his kart. It was getting dark, so Gloyd was doing his best to get the hell home. "GLOYD!" She called out as he started his kart. He revved the engine as she tried to speak to him. "Come on Gloyd, please listen!" She begged him, her patience beginning to thin.

"I can't hear you!" Gloyd mocked her as he revved his engine and sped off for home. Taffyta glared at the kart growing smaller and smaller as he raced away from her.

"**FINE, GO TO HELL GLOYD ORANGEBOAR!**" She yelled. Taffyta kicked some cinnamon dirt away and walked slowly back inside. She was greeted with curious stares from everyone who was still sitting at the dining table.

"So, what'd he say Taffyta?" Swizzle asked. Gloyd was one of Swizzle's best friends, so naturally he was worried about his prankster friend. Taffyta shot Swizzle a glare that basically told him, '_Shut the fuck up.'_ Swizzle backed down and averted his eyes away from Taffyta's death glare.

"Don't worry about it Taffyta," Rancis assured her, "Gloyd'll bounce back, especially when we tell him he's the only judge and the award is named after him," he said cheerily. Taffyta glared down at her food.

"Who gives a fuck?" She asked herself. Taffyta then looked around to see someone missing, "hey, where'd Minty go?" She asked.

"Oh, she left to go get a drink," Torvald replied about her sister.

"But, it's getting late, there'll be no one around, even Tapper," Taffyta said.

* * *

**(With Gloyd)**

The Halloween-themed racer slammed on his brakes as he pulled into his candy corn surrounded driveway. He shut off the engine which was hot from his pedal to the metal driving, but it was icy cold compared to his emotions. "THEY'RE JUST JEALOUS!" He screamed to himself as he ripped the door to his house open. It slammed shut, so hard that a few pictures were knocked from the walls and shattered onto the floor. "MOTHER FUCKING CRY BABIES!" He shouted as his fist came into contact with one of his walls, producing a good sized hole, but not hurting his hand. Gloyd sat down on his couch, eyes glazed over with black circles under them. His breathing was ragged, almost perfectly mirroring that of Michael Meyers' from "_Halloween."_ "They're just afraid of me beating them, they know I'm the best," he said to himself. Trying to get his mind off of being literally insulted and cheated, Gloyd grabbed his TV remote and turned it on. It whirred onto a replay of the Goody's Fast Relief 500 at Martinsville Speedway.

"_The long dry spell is over as Jeff Gordon collects his 8th win at MARTINSVILLE!"_ The TV announcer declared. Gloyd's expression turned from pissed off to slightly happy. Gloyd felt, uncomfortable though, as if, someone or some_thing_ was watching him. He looked outside and yelped a little at a figure outside, but it was only his pumpkin headed scarecrow. He closed the curtains and turned back to the TV.

"That's my boy Jeff," he said as he sipped on a beer. He watched the post-race celebration, but unbeknownst to him, something _else_ was outside his home, in his pumpkin patch. Gloyd could still feel something watching him, and he sank lower in the couch. "I wish my Taffy was here," he silently told himself. Outside, The Shape slowly moved around, and stepped on a twig, alerting Gloyd. "What in the hell?" He asked himself. Slowly, Gloyd sat up from his couch and silently crept over to his window. It was dark, but Gloyd saw something move outside. The figure stepped on one of his pumpkins, destroying it. Gloyd gritted his teeth and ripped open the door to his closet, producing a Remington 870 pump-action shotgun filled with sweet seeker bullets. He kicked down his front door with a flashlight on his forehead and pointed his shot gun at the figure. "HEY YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PUMPKINS!" He shouted and fired a warning shot into the air, briefly illuminating the area. The figure didn't flinch and started slowly walking towards Gloyd. "Alright, you asked for it asshole," Gloyd said and pumped the empty shell from his gun and fired another round. The shotgun shell, didn't slow the person down. They kept slowly walking towards the pumpkin boy.

"AHHHHH!" Gloyd shouted as he ran toward the figure and wacked its head with the butt of his gun. The figure grunted and grabbed Gloyd's neck. He started sputtering for air and grabbing at the figure's hands. "N-no please," Gloyd begged. The figure then looked around and grabbed Gloyd's axe he used to cut the pumpkin stalks and raised it to Gloyd's face. The boy's face drained color and his eyes started pouring out tears. "P-p-please! Don't kill me!" Gloyd begged again. The figure lowered the axe, making Gloyd feel a little better. The figure's head cocked from side to side, as if studying Gloyd. The breathing of the figure intensified as they reared back and threw Gloyd through his window, shattering it. Gloyd landed on his stomach and coughed as he picked himself up. Shards of glass stuck to his face and trickles of blood ran down from his forehead and cheeks. Gloyd looked down and saw a rib poking through his shirt. He screamed in pain as he touched the blood soaked spot on his shirt. Gloyd felt himself get picked up into the air and the last thing he knew was the figure throwing him through his TV. The television crackled and threw off bolts of electricity as Gloyd's body crashed through the monitor. The TV set whirred to a stop, smoke trailing out of the sides, front and back. The Shape then slowly approached Gloyd's body and reached out to it...

**END CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_So, how was that for a first chapter? Yes sorry if it's a little slow, but I wanted some growth before I slaughtered somebody. So I hoped you liked it and look for Chapter 2 coming soon. PS, do I pull off a good Michael Meyers or WHAT?__  
_


	2. The Spree Begins

**Chapter 2: The Spree Begins**

_DMysterious: Wow, one chapter and you already say that? That's pretty cool._

_Dark Demon122: Yeah I know, but I did state in the story that Ralph really doesn't like any guy dating Vanellope. _

_Dixie Darlin': I never even thought about The Incredibles issue when I wrote this._

_Before I go on, sorry if I am sound like I am ripping off Michael Myers or Jason Voorhees, but I'm not trying to rip them off, I am trying to create my own killer._

* * *

Vanellope and the rest of the Sugar Rush crew were hanging around the garage, waiting to go home when they heard Gloyd's shotgun go off. "Hey, did you guys hear that?" Jubileena asked. Everyone's ears perked up when Jubileena said something. They heard another shot go off before hearing Gloyd scream.

"That's Gloyd screaming!" Taffyta exclaimed and jumped in her Pink Lightning. Her kart started up immediately and took off for her boyfriends' house. Everyone else hopped in their karts to go see what was up. Taffyta arrived first and kept her headlights on to see. "Gloyd? Pumpkin?" Taffyta asked, her voice cracking. She stepped on something on the ground and whimpered.

"What do you have there Taffyta?" Vanellope asked. Taffyta turned around and held up Gloyd's shotgun which was still smoking from the barrel. "Holy fuck," Vanellope said as Taffyta dropped the gun. Rancis turned on his flashlight and held up a .44 caliber revolver filled with sweet seeker bullets. All the racers slowly approached Gloyd's house when Taffyta screamed.

"HIS WINDOW!" Taffyta yelled and ran up to it.

"Someone broke in," Swizzle commented. Rancis peered in through the shattered window with his flashlight and started gagging. He dropped the flashlight, bent down on the ground and threw up. "Bro, are you okay?" Swizzle asked. Rancis shook his head and handed Swizzle the flashlight. Swizzle peered in and started shaking violently.

"Well, what do you guys see?" Taffyta demanded and snatched the flashlight. She took a look for herself and screamed, "GLOYYYYYYYYYYDDD!" She yelled and collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh my Mod," Vanellope said and turned away from the gruesome scene. "Guys, we need to get the police, and not Wynchell and Duncan," she said quickly, "they're not good enough for something like this, we need Sarge, Felix and Ralph and now," she said with gritted teeth. "Taffyta, Rancis, Swizzle and Jubileena, you all stay with me while we wait for the three; the rest of you, just go home and lock your doors and windows," she announced. The racers nodded and nervously got into their karts and drove on home. Vanellope got out her phone and dialed for her friends to come and help investigate.

"Wh-wh-who would do such a thing?" Jubileena asked with wet eyes as she hugged her Swizzy for protection.

* * *

**(With Crumbelina)**

The posh and fancy girl was visibly shaking as she pulled into her garage and shut off her kart. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Crumbelina said to herself, trying to forget the memory of Gloyd's battered and bloody body shoved into his TV set. She shook it off and made herself a quick pot of herbal tea to calm herself down. Crumbelina took notice of the fact that her hand wasn't staying stable, causing some of her tea to splash out of the cup and onto her floor. "I'll get that later," she said quietly and set the cup down on the little table next to her couch. She double-checked and made sure that _every _single door and window was locked tightly. After picking her tea cup up again and sitting down on her couch, Crumbelina turned on her TV and screamed. On the TV was Michael Myers dunking a nurse's head into a scalding tub with her face peeling off. Crumbelina dropped her cup, which shattered on the floor. She grabbed the remote and shut off _Halloween II._

"I hate Halloween," Crumbelina muttered as she swept up the debris which was once her drink. Deciding that she had had enough excitement for one day, Crumbelina went upstairs and gathered up her pajamas for the night and turned on the shower. While waiting, she went back downstairs to get her lucky hat when the TV turned on again. The posh girl shrieked slightly and turned it back off. Yet, when she began to walk away, it turned on again. This time however, Crumbeilna actually watched the movie. Her breathing went from normal to ragged as she watched Michael Myers slowly stalk Laurie Strode in the Haddonfield Hospital. Crumbelina started to sweat and shake even more as the movie intensified itself before her. Suddenly, as Michael Myers seemed to catch up with his victim, Crumbelina saw a weird reflection in the TV screen. Still freaked out from the night's events, Crumbelina slowly turned around, only to find an empty living room behind her.

"I'm starting to go crazy," she told herself, "just calm down and stop watching these stupid horror movies," she scolded and unplugged her TV. As soon as the TV screen flickered off, Crumbelina saw again a reflection in the TV screen. Yet, it wasn't her, it was a shape wearing a welder's helmet and hoisting an axe. Crumbelina screamed as the axe came flying down, trying to kill her. She ducked and jumped to the side just in time as the axe destroyed her TV. The killer flung the axe back up and quickly turned back to its victim. Crumbelina shrieked and ran for the front door. She tried to get it open but couldn't because of the series of locks on the door. The killer slowly began walking toward her, the axe blade glistening from the moonlight shining through the window. Crumbelina then ran to the nearest place she could before the killer caught her: Upstairs. Noticing that the killer wasn't really running, Sugar Rush's fanciest racer quickly slammed all the doors shut and then hid in the bathroom. She shut off the shower just as the killer made its way upstairs.

"Please Mod," Crumbelina whispered to herself. She could hear the killer's breathing from behind their helmet and the floor slowly creaking as they made their way down the upstairs hall. Remembering she had a cell phone, Crumbelina quickly sent out a text message to all of her friends. _"PLEASE HELP ME! I'M TRAPPED AT HOME WITH THE KILLER!"_ She quickly punched into her phone. She did the smart thing and turned her phone to silent so as not to alert the killer. Crumbelina jumped as she heard a door get rammed into with the axe. She then heard another door crash open. Crumbelina Di Caramello silently prayed that someone got her text message before it was too late. She grabbed a screwdriver out from under the sink she had from putting the pictures on her bathroom walls. Back at Gloyd's house, Vanellope had just got off the phone with Ralph when it started ringing.

"Hey guys," she motioned for her friends and boyfriend, "I just got a text from Crumbelina," she announced to them. Taffyta, Rancis, Swizzle and Jubileena all gathered around Vanellope to see what it said.

"Oh FUCK!" Rancis shouted as he quickly climbed into his kart and motioned for Vanellope to climb in as well. Swizzle hopped in his kart and Jubileena sat on his lap.

"Taffyta!" Swizzle shouted, "you stay here and wait for Ralph, Felix and Calhoun, use Gloyd's shotgun in case the killer comes back!" He instructed her. Taffyta slowly nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She picked up Gloyd's shotgun and cocked it, releasing a spent shell. Back with Crumbelina, the poor rich girl sat next to the door, hoping that if the killer looked in the bathroom, they wouldn't notice her. The light shining from the hallway light through the keyhole of the door was shaded by a shadow. Crumbelina covered her mouth to keep her loud breathing silent. The door knob jiggled several times before the door started to pound. Crumbelina's eyes grew and the sweat really started to pour down faster as the door began to give way to the killer's surprising strength. But, just as soon as it started, it stopped. Crumbelina took her hand off of her mouth and slowly put her ear to the door. The only thing she could hear, was the hypnotic sound of her own heartbeat. Suddenly, the door exploded as the killer destroyed it with their axe. Crumbelina shrieked, ducked to the side and stabbed the killer in the neck. They quickly jumped at the sudden pain and attack. Crumbelina took this opportunity to get as far away from the door as possible, but the killer ripped the screwdriver from its neck and burst through the rest of the door as if it were a paper bag. The killer's breathing grew and grew, as if it seemed glad to have finally caught Crumbeilna.

"P-please," Crumbelina begged. The killer slowly moved toward her, only causing her heart to beat faster and faster. The killer raised their axe and swung, but Crumbelina moved back just in time. She forcefully shoved the killer out of the way as the axe banged off the ground and they lost control of it for a second. Crumbelina's victorious moment was short lived as she tripped on one of the legs of her bathtub. She fell to the ground face first. She screamed in pain as she lifted her head up and saw the blood from her nose on the egg white floor tile. She then felt something wrap around her neck: The Killer's gloved hand. The killer forced Crumbelina to look straight into their helmet, but the only thing Crumbeilna saw, was the scared reflection of herself. The figure then reared back and slammed Crumbelina's face against the mirror, shattering it into a thousand pieces. Several shards of glass stuck to Crumbeilna's face, forcing her to scream bloody murder as the blood trickled down her face. The figure slammed her against the ground, giving her a concussion. Just barely alive, Crumbelina felt the axe be driven deep into her back as the killer put a last blow into her. Her body twitched and squirmed the axe severed parts of her spine. Finally, Crumbelina Di Caramello died and her body lay lifeless on the floor. The killer picked it up and threw it out of the window. They looked up and saw headlights approaching the house. They turned around and walked away, stepping on and crushing Crumbelina's hat as if nothing had happened...

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

_I apologize for the shortness, but I think this was a good follow up to the first chapter. And please review, favorite and follow. I really hope you guys liked it and look for Chapter 3 soon. LATER!_


	3. Candledead

**Chapter 3: Candledead**

_Dixie Darlin': I know. I thought for once a horror movie character should have SOME brains._

_Dark Demon122: Don't worry, it's just a story ;)_

_Rising Siracs: Thank you So much. I MUCH prefer intensity and suspense over senseless gore._

* * *

**(Right where Chapter 2 left off...)**

Rancis, Vanellope, Swizzle and Jubileena all wasted absolutely no time in racing over to Crumbelina's house. Yet, no matter how fast they forced the two karts to go, it seemed as if they were racing at a slug's pace, and that time seemed to drag on. However, once they finally arrived at Crumbelina's home, her body was thrown from her bathroom window and landed right on Swizzle's hood and crashed into the windshield, freaking the shit out of Jubileena and surprising Swizzle. The body slammed into the windshield with a loud thud and cracked it. Swizzle slammed on the brakes as a scream of bloody murder escaped from between Jubileena's lips. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" The Cherry girl screamed as Swizzle drifted the kart in order to get it to stop.

"HOLY SHIT!" Swizzle screamed when the kart stopped and Crumbelina's body flew into the bushes next to the house. Once the kart came to a stop, Jubileena's face was pure egg shell white, and her body was trembling worse than a guy freezing. "Jubee," Swizzle said nervously, "are you alright baby?" He asked her. No words came from Jubileena's mouth, yet the only thing that did was a small whine and then her dinner. She leaned over the edge of the kart and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the cinnamon dirt.

"What in the fuck happened?" Vanellope asked as Rancis and her climbed from Rancis' RV1. The latter was double-checking to make sure his .44 magnum was completely full of bullets and tucked it into the front of his pants. "Are you guys alright?" Vanellope asked the couple sat in their kart, hearts pounding and breath ragged, "all we heard was you guys screaming bloody hell and then you guys almost wrecked," Vanellope pushed on. Jubileena still didn't say a word as she was reeling in from the traumatic moment and the puking, but she managed to lift her trembling right index finger to point out the bushes near Swizzle's kart. The President looked up to the lollipop bushes and back to Jubileena. "Flugs!" Vanellope called out and motioned to where Jubileena was pointing. Busy investigating around the perimeter of Crumbelina's house, Rancis heard Vanellope call his name, so he grabbed his .44 magnum revolver and took out a flashlight for better vision. He pointed both objects towards the bush and slowly approached them. Slowly with the flashlight, he picked apart the bushes to see what was up.

"Oh geez," he whispered and looked away, "I found her," he called out quietly. Back to Swizzle's kart, the coolest character in Sugar Rush wrapped his arms around his girl.

"Jubee," he said close to inaudibly, "you can stay here; there is no reason you have to see it again," he said sweetly. Jubileena turned around in Swizzle's arms and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's okay Jubee, just stay here and you'll be safe," he cooed her. Jubileena sniffled and sat back down in her seat. Swizzle unbuckled his seatbelt and emerged from his kart. "Okay guys, let's start," he said, a slight crack in his voice escaped.

* * *

**(With three of the Core Four)**

"What did our little Soldier want?" Calhoun asked when Ralph hung up the phone with Vanellope. The three were just lounging around the penthouse in Fix-It Felix Jr., having a smashing good time, that is until the phone call that scratched the record.

"Um, Vanellope said we have to get over to Sugar Rush, and now because it's BIG," Ralph put emphasis on the final word. "She didn't exactly say what it was, but she sounded scared," Ralph explained as he opened the door for the married couple.

"Golly," Felix replied, "hardly anything scares our Vanilla," he commented. The three exited the apartment complex and climbed into the train, of course with Ralph sitting in the front car. After a quick train ride through the electrical cord, the three waded through an empty sea of Game Central Station, save for a few patrons at Tappers.

"You know," Ralph spoke out to break the sound of silence, "I never knew how creepy this place could be at night, especially when Halloween is tomorrow," he added with a gulp.

"Oh please Wreck-It," Calhoun rolled her eyes as her metal boots clanked against the metal floor as the three approached Sugar Rush's gate, "Halloween or All Hallows Eve, wasn't originally designed to be a horror holiday," Calhoun explained as the three entered Sugar Rush's train, "it was originally meant as a night for people to pray for the dead who have not yet made it to heaven, how it turned into this evil and candy loving holiday is beyond me," she explained to Ralph.

"Yeah praying for dead people, that's comforting," Ralph mumbled, causing Calhoun to smack him upside the head. By that time, Ralph was rubbing his head and the train had arrived in Vanellope's game. "Alright, Vanellope said to meet her at Gloyd's house, and if we don't know where it is, just look for the Candy Corn fields," Ralph told the two.

"Jimminy Jamminy, these kids really know how to get ready for Halloween," Felix said, slightly creeped out and hid behind his wife's legs. After following the trail that lead to the housing district for the racers, Ralph, Calhoun and Felix arrived at Gloyd's candy corn house, only to find a broken window, a parked kart with flashing yellow blinkers, and Taffyta holding an orange pump-action shotgun.

"What in the name of George Washington happened here soldier?" Calhoun asked Taffyta as she looked at the destruction. Still on edge, Taffyta jumped at the sudden appearance of the three game avatars, pumped the shot gun and aimed it at the three. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT FUCKING GUN MAGGOT!" Calhoun screamed at Taffyta and yanked it from the lollipop girl's hands and tossed it into the candy corn bushes. Taffyta cowered before the huge soldier woman and cried a little.

"Tammy! They may be older now, but they still have soft feelings!" Felix scolded his wife. He bent down and picked up Taffyta, despite her being taller than him. Ralph studied the area while Felix sat Taffyta down on the front stoop of the house, "Now, why don't you tell us what happened young lady?" Felix asked sweetly. Calhoun scoffed and studied her surroundings with Ralph.

* * *

**(Back with Vanellope)**

The president, Rancis, and Swizzle all pulled Crumbelina's body out of the bushes, but not without throwing up a few times. Once they extracted Crumbelina's corpse from the bushes, the three turned their attention to the house. "Well, only thing left to do is investigate the house," Swizzle piped up. The other two nodded and followed Swizzle around to the back door, where it was busted down.

"Good Mod," Rancis said as they stepped over the broken glass and chocolate. Pointing his flashlight and revolver forward, Rancis lead the group, slowly investigating the house. The three first entered the kitchen where they found nothing, save for some weird footprints. "Crumbelina doesn't wear boots like this," Rancis said as he took a picture with his phone.

"And her feet aren't that big," Vanellope tacked on. Rancis held up his pistol and flashlight again as they entered the living room. Shadows seemed to engulf the room as the LED flashlight illuminated the whole scene for them. "Dear Lord," Vanellope said as Rancis' flashlight fell upon Crumbelina's destroyed TV. It was still smoking, for it was not that long ago that the attack had happened. Their investigation quickly turned to the hallway, where they found the front door.

"It looks like, Crumbelina was attacked, but she ran and the killer gave chase," Swizzle said as he took in the crime scene. The three then pointed the flashlight forward to the front door and saw the terrible scene before them. Rancis walked forward and picked up some chunks of Crumbelina's chocolate door and threw them down like garbage.

"What in the fuck could've done this?" Rancis asked as he walked over the debris of the door and studied some of the chunks. "The killer has a weapon of some sort; there is not way that any character could have done this, save for Ralph," Rancis said and looked at Vanellope who glared at him, "b-but we know he wasn't here," Rancis added on.

"Nice save Flugs," Vanellope rolled her eyes and headed upstairs, "Rancis, get your butt up here!" She called out to him. The dead silence and emptiness of the house caused her shout to resonate more-so than a regular shout. The shout vibrated itself throughout Swizzle's bones, forcing him to jump at the sudden loudness. Quickly, as if fire was at their heels, the two boys raced upstairs to see what was wrong with Vanellope.

"What'd you find Vanellope?" Swizzle asked Vanellope. She slowly lifted her finger and pointed to several of the doors of Crumbelina's 2nd story. "Good sweet Sega," Swizzle said. Every single door was bashed in, chunks of white and dark chocolate littered the flooring. "Ugh, guys," Swizzle said, a hint of sickness at the brim of his voice. Rancis and Vanellope turned their heads to the bathroom and saw a tiny puddle of blood seeping through the crack between the bathroom door and hallway.

"I don't think I wanna see this," Vanellope commented, her voice quivering at how much shit she had seen that night. She backed herself up into the wall and slid down until she hit the floor. Rancis bent down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry Nelly, just wait here and take this," Rancis said with a wink and handed her his .44. Vanellope smiled and took the butt of the gun in her hand and laid it across her lap. Rancis stood up and shone the flashlight into the bathroom with Swizzle following him.

"Oh my Mod, this is just fucking sick!" Swizzle said as the two saw the inside of the bathroom. There was trails of blood all over the floor, shards of glass from the broken mirror on the ground, the shattered window where Crumbelina was thrown, and blood spatters on the ceiling.

"I've seen enough Swizz," Rancis said and walked out of the bathroom, "NELLY, get on the Sugar Rush emergency radio and tell everybody to get the fuck out of here," Rancis ordered. Now normally, Vanellope wouldn't take orders from anyone, Calhoun being the only and obvious exception. "We're dealing with one sick fuck here; we cannot let anyone else die," Rancis added.

"Alright, come on, let's get out of here," Vanellope replied as the three hurriedly ran outside back to Jubileena.

"Did you guys find anything?" Jubileena asked, feeling a little better.

"Yes we did Jubee, we found out that the killer is one sick and twisted son of a bitch," Swizzle replied and hopped into his kart, "meet you guys in Game Central?" Swizzle asked. Rancis and Vanellope nodded.

"Okay Nelly, here you go," Rancis exclaimed and handed Vanellope the microphone. Vanellope clicked it on and cleared her throat.

"Attention all citizens of Sugar Rush, this is the President, there have been two murders tonight and we have no fucking clue why the victims have not regenerated, so there is far too much danger here and I couldn't live with the fact that I let even more people die, so to make this short: GET YOUR FUCKING KEISTERS OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU GET HACKED TO DEATH!" She yelled in the radio.

"A bit harsh don't you think Nelly?" Rancis asked when Vanellope put the microphone back in its cradle.

"There's a killer on the loose, so no I don't think that was too harsh," Vanellope replied and scooted over to the passenger seat. Rancis got into the driver's seat and took off for the exit of the game.

* * *

**(With Candlehead)**

The ditz of Sugar Rush was busy working on her kart when Vanellope's emergency broadcast played on the radio. Yet, Candlehead had her headphones on with Justin Beiber playing on her iPhone. "Baby, baby, baby oh!" She sang along to her song. Once it ceased, she took off her headphones and crawled under her kart to work on her brakes. "Ugh, brake dust is so nasty," she commented as some dust fell to the garage floor when she took her brakes off. She put them back on after cleaning them and got out from under her kart and walked over to the ignition switch. Turning the kart on, Candlehead applied the brakes and peaked underneath to see her brakes working better. "Perfect," she said and jacked up her kart to work on it some more. Suddenly, footsteps started to approach the kart, and Candlehead saw a pair of black boots standing next to her kart. "Hello, who is that? Is that you Crumbelina?" Candlehead asked. She looked around to see the boots walk over to the front of the kart and applied pressure to the accelerator.

"Woah! Watch it there! You almost took my head off!" Candlehead scolded the person. The person walked over behind her and grabbed her hair and yanked her out from under the kart, startling Candlehead. All she saw was a black welder helmet and her reflection in the visor. "W-who are you?" Candlhead asked when the killer shoved her back under the right rear tire and slammed the kart down on her head. The tire was spinning at about 100 mph, the treads ripped the front of Candlhead's head off and splattered chunks of skin, blood brains and hair all over the garage door. There was a deafening crack as the tire crushed Candlehead's skull. Her body squirmed for a moment or two before stiffening forever. The killer admired their work before walking outside with some brains and blood splattering their gray jacket.

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Some Help

**Fear of the Dark Descent Chapter 4: Some Help**

_Dark Demon122: Yep, hopefully chapter 10 will be the last one, if I can last that long._

_Dixie Darlin': Gruesome, yeeeeeeessssss. I've watched some horror movies before. And I'm glad you liked the Chapter title. I thought it was clever._

_Rising Siracs: Thank you. I'm glad it's detailed. That is what I was afraid of, that I wouldn't make it very detailed and just say like "The killer smashed her skull with the kart." But thanks for the fave and follow. _

_ShadowPuppet101: Funny._

* * *

**(With Taffyta at Gloyd's House….)**

Taffyta was right in the middle of explaining the events of the evening when Vanellope's emergency broadcast hit the airwaves. "Now there's _TWO_?!" Taffyta cried as Ralph scooped her up in his giant hand and laid her across his shoulder. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun then proceeded to run out of Sugar Rush to be with their Vanilla.

"So, *wheeze* Taffyta *wheeze*," Felix said in between breaths as he attempted to stay caught up with his wife and best friend, "there's a killer on the loose here, but when they kill their victims, they don't respawn?" He asked, trying to clear things up. Taffyta slowly and sadly nodded from atop Ralph's shoulder, valiantly trying to forget the image of her beloved Gloyd's corpse. "I'm so sorry about your boyfriend, that's just _awful_," Felix shuddered and added on sadly. Meanwhile, Calhoun was trying to piece together everything that Taffyta had told her, but she also knew Vanellope had a better chance at holding vital information.

"So, a killer that murders people, yet they don't respawn?" Calhoun thought out loud as the foursome turned onto the main road to take them out of the sugar turned sour game, "this is the makings of a _virus_ alight," Calhoun spat out, "and a violent one at that. Normally they attach themselves to internal code and suck the life code away from its victims, but this is new," she tacked on.

"A virus?" Ralph asked just as the three runners plus a sad Taffyta began to ascend the rainbow bridge, "if it is a virus and not some game character gone taco loco, then how the hell do we stop a fucking virus?" he asked the Sergeant. Said military officer smirked and pulled out her B23R 3 round burst pistol **(1)** from her holster.

"With good 'ol lead and gunpowder Wreck-It," Calhoun said and re-holstered the gun. Ralph rolled his brown eyes at the same time as the four avatars came upon a sea of Sugar Rush NPCs and racers.

"Kid!" Ralph exclaimed and set Taffyta down on the floor next to Swizzle, Jubileena and Sticky. The wrecker ran as fast as he could to his daughter, causing minor tremors around the smaller game characters.

"RALPHIE!" Vanellope replied and jumped into her father's mammoth sized arms, "I'm so glad to see you! Things have gone to absolute shit in Sugar Rush!" She exclaimed. Ralph felt his t-shirt getting damp and he pulled Vanellope away slightly to see red eyes and tear stains on her face.

"Hey, are you alright kid?" Ralph asked sympathetically. Vanellope blew her nose on a tissue and shook her head. Ralph hugged her again when he noticed Rancis standing close to them.

"Good evening Mr. Wreck-It," Rancis said politely with a little wave.

"Good evening? GOOD EVENING?!" Ralph raised his voice, scaring not only Rancis, but also the president he was hugging. "Yeah, my daughter is scared shitless after TWO murders in your game, and you call that a good evening?" Ralph asked with a red face. Vanellope let go of Ralph and glared at him, yet as she opened her mouth to speak, Rancis stepped in.

"LOOK RALPH!" Rancis sternly bellowed, almost silencing the rest of the game characters, "I know you don't like me all that much, but yelling at me for no fucking reason isn't going to solve our dilemma. Can we please put this aside for the sake of our home and for Nelly?" Rancis asked as he stuck out his hand to shake Ralph's. The 30 year arcade veteran opened his mouth to make a smartass reply, but closed it.

"Since we both care about Vanellope, sure thing Rancis," Ralph smiled and shook Rancis hand. Vanellope smiled, for she was happy that the two men she cared most about were getting along, even if it was only for the night. Just then, Taffyta and Sticky approached the three, looking nervous.

"U-um Vanellope," Sticky said quietly, "wh-who was the second person that was k-killed?" She asked, scared. Vanellope breathed in deeply to muster up the strength before replying.

"C-Crumbelina," Vanellope replied, "we found her, thrown from her second story bathroom with a shard of glass jutting from her skull," Vanellope choked out, trying not to vomit. Sticky let some tears fall as her body shook. She then walked away to gather her thoughts. Taffyta took advantage of this opportunity to bring up a pressing concern with the President.

"Vanellope, where's Candlehead?" Taffyta asked, sounding like she was ready to throw up, "I can't find her in here, and Ralph, Calhoun, Felix and I didn't see her as we were running out of the game," she asked worriedly. Ralph, Rancis and Vanellope slowly looked up at Taffyta in realization.

"SHE'S STILL IN THERE?!" Vanellope screeched and stood immediately up.

"Fuck, we gotta go back," Rancis exclaimed and pulled out his .44 magnum revolver. Calhoun, who was watching, smiled proudly at the Peanut Butter Boy for packing tightly.

"Well, you guys aren't going back in there without me," Ralph said and cracked his knuckles.

"Or me," Calhoun exclaimed and pulled out her B23R. She then turned to her husband, "Fix-It, you get all the little candy midgets to your game to keep safe, I'll put a call out to Kohut to let the racers bunk in Hero's Duty," she explained and pecked Felix's cheek. Felix nodded and returned the peck on the cheek before cupping his mouth with his gloved hands.

"Attention Sugar Rush NPCs," he announced, "please follow me in an orderly fashion back to Fix-It Felix Jr. to stay safe for the night," Felix concluded and began walking toward his game. Every Sugar Rush NPC followed him, leaving Ralph, Calhoun, Vanellope, Rancis and nine other racers alone in Game Central Station. Calhoun got off the communicator with Kohut and turned her attention to every racer, excluding our favorite couple.

"Alright you little fucking Cavities," Calhoun said, "you all are to make your way over to Hero's Duty, a soldier by the name of Kohut will escort you to your bunks. You are to STAY PUT until I give the say so for you to leave, and don't touch _anything_ or you'll wish the killer got to you first, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" She shouted to the racers, who all nodded vigorously and hustled over to the futuristic war game. This left only Calhoun, Ralph, Rancis and Vanellope.

"Well, let's go rescue Candlehead before that psycho gets her," Vanellope said and led the way. The four slowly walked back into Sugar Rush, only a few armed and ready. Once they got back in and descended the rainbow bridge, all four got the feeling in the air that something was wrong.

"It's so, quiet in here, even the theme song isn't playing," Ralph commented on the spookiness.

"It feels like we're being watched," Vanellope said, earning her a warming hug from her boyfriend.

"Shut up, all of you," Calhoun warned through clenched teeth, "I'm not going to do the 'Hunter becomes the hunted bullshit'," she told them. The three shut up and followed Vanellope to Candlehead's house to try to find her. Yet, Vanellope _was_ correct, for a shadowy figure holding the silhouette of an axe was hiding beneath the bridge and slipped out to Game Central Station as the foursome passed by. About as fast as a bulldozer, but with footsteps like _Jurassic Park's_ T-Rex, the killer slowly made its way to Game Central Station to spread the Fear. Just as it exited the game, they saw a drunken Minty Zaki exit Tapper's bar with a Koopa from _Super Mario Bros._ The killer climbed into an information kiosk to wait for the two drunks to pass by.

"You b-better wwasht where you're goooing," Minty said drunkly at the turtle.

"Yeah, bite me bi*hic*tch!" The turtle replied. The two were walking and pointing fingers at each other angrily with the killer stepped on a loose floorboard in the kiosk, alerting its two victims to its presence. Silence followed suit as the two game avatars tried to discern what they heard.

"You heard that too right? It's not the beer?" Minty asked the Koopa.

"Yeah, I heard it too, maybe Tapper playing a horror movie while people are drinking isn't a smart-" The Koopa began to reply when the killer burst from the kiosk. The sound of metal swinging through the air was met with the sound of cutting flesh and crunching turtle shell as the killer swung its axe through the turtle's body. Minty shrieked as the blood from the turtle sprayed onto her face and into her eyes. She fiercely wiped them to see what had happened and almost lost her alcohol at the site of a cut in half turtle.

"W-why won't you regenerate?" Minty asked the half turtle. That's when she noticed the killer wearing their black pants, grey jacket stained with dark blood, black welder helmet, black boots and hoisting an axe like a trophy standing before her. "AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and turned to run away. She took off at full speed, racing boots clacking heavily against the linoleum flooring of Game Central Station. The killer slowly began to follow suit, appearing as if they didn't care whether or not they caught up with the green apple racer. But unfortunately for Minty, she didn't pay attention to Shorty in the end of _Scary Movie_ and kept looking back. She couldn't help not looking to see if she was being followed and ended up tripping on a bench leg. She spread her left arm out to catch herself, only landing straight on top of it.

Minty Zaki screamed in pain as the _cruuuunch_ of her bone snapped in her arm. Her body bounced against the floor and came to rest facing towards the ceiling of the station. She looked down and grimaced as she saw her bone jutting out of her arm, blood soaking the appendage. Her ears pricked up the sound of footsteps, so she looked up to see the killer's green visor in their welding helmet standing above her. The green eyes of Minty widened as the axe swung down on her, and those were the final things Minty Zaki ever heard or saw.

* * *

**(Back in Sugar Rush)**

The four Vigilantes approached Candlehead's house with extreme caution. Being the only ones armed, Rancis and Calhoun took the lead, guns pointed outwards should the killer appear. "Do you guys hear Candlehead's kart engine?" Vanellope asked quietly. Rancis, Calhoun and Ralph hushed to listen closely, and sure enough, they heard an engine running. Calhoun and Rancis snuck around to the side garage door and kicked it in.

"FREEZE!" Calhoun yelled to no one. "Dammit, I thought for sure they'd be here," she said disappointedly.

"Flick on the light," Ralph said so he could see. Rancis ran over to the light switch and flicked it up.

"NELLY!" Rancis yelled as his girlfriend fell over from the sight of the crime. He caught her just in time before she hit the chocolate pavement floor. Ralph got over to her and picked her up so Rancis could help Calhoun investigate. Luckily for them, there wasn't much to figure out.

"The tire, oh Mod," Calhoun said as she saw chunks of flesh and hair on the right rear tire and Candlhead's body beneath the kart. Vanellope woke up from her faint spell and got down from Ralph's grip. Avoiding the sight of Candlehead's mangled corpse, Vanellope found a clue, the iPhone that belonged to the victim.

"What're you doing with that kid?" Ralph asked, "don't take a picture with it," he sternly ordered her.

"Ralph, I'm not a ghoul," Vanellope replied angrily, "I'm taking a long shot, but maybe somehow the phone got a picture of the attacker," she explained.

"Worth a shot," Calhoun said as the three gathered around Vanellope who started scrolling through Candlhead's pictures.

"Look at that one!" Rancis exclaimed, "the caption says it was taken tonight!" he added on. Vanellope clicked on it, and the picture zoomed in to the killer hoisting up the rear of the kart.

"So, the mask comes off," Calhoun sneered. The three looked at her questioningly, "not literally you dunderheads, I mean we finally know what this fucker looks like," she said exasperatedly. Vanellope turned her attention back to the phone and locked her eyes on the green visor of the killer, studying it.

"Guys, we can't do this alone; this is not an ordinary killer or virus or whatever the fuck it is," Vanellope said and tucked the phone in her hoodie pocket.

"Nelly, who'd be crazy enough to help us with this, and how are they gonna know _anything_ about supernatural killings?" Rancis demanded.

**(A few minutes later)**

The four soon found themselves outside of a, specific game. "You go in soldier, it was your idea," Calhoun pressured Vanellope.

"My Nelly is NOT going in there without me," Rancis demanded and grabbed Vanellope's hand.

"Sarge, let's just all go together and get this over with, hopefully this crazy shit won't care," Ralph scolded her. Calhoun rolled her eyes and motioned everyone to follow her. They passed the gate and soon found themselves in a massive boiler room. The lighting was a creepy dark red, and steam from the boilers blanketed the air, making it close to impossible to see past 20 feet.

"H-Hello?" Vanellope asked quietly. Once she got no reply, she turned back to her friend, boyfriend and father. "What do we do now?" she asked. Suddenly, there was a terrible crash that echoed throughout the boiler room, forcing the four to cover their ears.

"Well no one's home, let's go," Ralph said and tried to push everyone out.

"Oh no Wreck-It," Calhoun pushed back, "we're in this together, just like you said," she teased him.

"HEY LOOK!" Rancis exclaimed and pointed to a catwalk high above the ground. There was a silhouette of a man wearing a hat in the steam that quickly vanished. Then, there was an evil chuckle, followed by the sound of metal dragging across metal with a _screeeeeeeeeeeeeeech_ that almost made all eight ears bleed.

"What brings you four here?" An evil voice asked, "you aren't from around here, did Mary's little lambs get lost?" The dark voice teased with a chuckle.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

_Come on guys! Guess who the mystery person is who Vanellope wants to ask for help. And the (1) thing is the B23R is a 3 round burst pistol from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four, it was really fun to write, please review, follow and favorite LATERRRRRRRR!_


End file.
